Uma carta para o nosso querido Sasuke 2
by E.Catalina.D
Summary: Não é preciso ler "Uma carta para o nosso querido Sasuke" para preceber. O que sera que Sasuke vai fazer quando receber a carta? O que sera que vai acontecer em Konhoha? Leiam, decubram e por favor comentem!
1. Chapter 1

Olá! Recebi um comentário a dizer que a fic "Uma carta para o nosso querido Sasuke" devia ter continuação. Eu realmente já tinha pensado nisso. Então decidi escrever e saiu isto:

As personagens não me pertencem.

Narrada por Sasuke.

Domingo definitivamente era o meu dia! Só de pensar nas coisas que a América oferece… Como por exemplo aquela loira… Fazia-me lembrar de uma aventura minha na altura em que a minha namorada estava em França. Pobrezinha. Ela acreditou mesmo que eu fui um óptimo rapaz, que nunca a enganei nem nada… Mulheres. Muito parvas mesmo.

Decidi ligar a TV e ver se havia alguma coisa de jeito.

-Perfeito! – Encontrei um filme. Transformers… parece giro. Ver robôs a destruírem tudo pela frente sempre foi um bom entretenimento. Mas acho que este filme esta a chamar tanto a minha atenção apenas porque a miúda que parece andar com o protagonista parece outra aventura. Uma morena, muito atrevida…. Kin! Essa também me fez perceber como sou estúpido por ainda namorar com a Sakura. Mas o meu plano é demasiado complexo para por exemplo, a loira Ino perceber. A Sakura é o exemplo perfeito de mulher que: vai cuidar dos meus filhos, vai tratar deles e de mim, nunca me vai trair e sempre me vai perdoar. É por isso que eu "gosto" tanto dela…. Se alguma vez me apanhar a trai-la vai chegar ao pé de mim e dizer:

-Sasuke, deixa essa! Volta para mim. Eu gosto de ti desde a primária! – Vai dizer isso com os olhos cheios de lágrimas e com aquela voz de pita. Irritante!

Acabei por adormecer no sofá enquanto via o filme com a morena sexy. E agora estou cheio de dores nas costas. Estou mesmo ansioso para sentar-me na minha cadeira e não fazer nada o resto do dia.

Pois. Ai esta outra mentira que contei a rosada ou seja a Sakura. Eu supostamente vim para aqui estudar…. Pobrezinha! Ela esta a espera que eu volte. Pode ficar sentada a espera. Não a nada que me faça voltar. Nada!

Entrei no elevador. Ao meu lado estava uma ruiva, Karin! Sim, já estive com ela. Nada de especial. Nunca mais lhe voltei a palavra.

Ao chegar ao meu escritório nem tempo teve de me sentar porque a minha secretaria com o maior peito do mundo veio ter comigo. Não pensem que escolhi esta secretaria porque fala umas 6 línguas. Escolhi por outro motivo bem grande!

-Bom dia senhor Uchiha!

-Bom dia Tayuya!

-Chegou uma carta hoje para você! - Uma carta? Mas quem raios escreve uma carta nos dias de hoje. O atrasado mental não podia enviar um e-mail?

-Podes deixar em cima da mesa. – Falei simpático. Ate agradecia… Mal ela saiu pela porta eu agarrei na carta. Quem é o parvo que manda cartas? Vi a morada do envelope e percebi. Era uma parva. A parva da Sakura. Ela é ainda mais atrasada do que eu pensava.

_Uma carta para o nosso Sasuke_

Nosso? Ela é ainda mais estúpida do que eu pensava. Nem falar sabe. Comecei a ler lentamente. Não valia a pena o esforço…

_Olá, amor! Então… tudo bem? Comigo esta tudo OPTIMO! _

_Desde que foste estudar para a América não consigo de deixar de pensar em ti! Tu és mesmo ÚNICO! _

Porque que ela escreveu único com letras grandes? A miúda deve mesmo gostar de mim. Não te preocupes Sakura. Vai ser a mãe dos meus filhos e nada mais.

_As coisas por aqui estão normais. O Naruto quase teve um ataque cardíaco quando nos treinos de patinagem a Hinata cai no gelo e deslocou o ombro. Foi com ela ate ao hospital e ficou lá ate a Tsunade lhe dar um ponta pé e uns quantos socos. Mas mesmo assim a besta sai de lá a dizer: "-A Hinata é a miúda mais especial do mundo! Tsunade não a deixe traumatizada com a sua cara! Por favor!" Claro que isso resultou numa costela quase partida. Ele só se safou porque correu tão depressa dali para fora… (não era para menos, o carro do pai da Hinata tinha acabado de estacionar. Lembras-te o que aconteceu da ultima vez que esses os dois se encontraram, certo?)_

Porque que eu tenho de saber estas coisas? O que tenho a ver com isso? …Tudo bem que o Naruto seja meu amigo desde pequeno mas isso não o faz menos anormal e menos desinteressante.

_Continuando… a patinagem vai muito bem, a treinadora Kurenai disse que comparado com a ultima vez que tínhamos ido ao campeonato Konoha estávamos muito melhor! Disse que este ano estava-mos prontas para ir outra vez e que tínhamos hipóteses de ganhar. Tu tem a noção do que é a Kurenai elogiar-nos? Ela ate o marido critica! Como é que alguém pode criticar aquele tal Kakashi? Pelos vistos ele é o segundo marido dela. Não é de admirar… o outro deve ter acordado no meio da noite, viu os olhos vermelhos da mulher e pensou "UM DEMONIO!", depois tenho a certeza que fez paragem cardíaca!_

Outra vez... O que que eu tenho a ver com isso? A Kurenai sempre me assustou. Com aqueles olhos vermelhos…. Ai! A mulher não é feia nem nada mas…. Intimida-me. Não gosto de mulheres que me intimidam. Porque acham que escolhi Sakura? Ela nunca me vai intimidar. Ela é tão irritante!

_OK! Já se, vou parar de inventar cenas na minha cabeça. Porque acho que já deves estar com aquela cara de "irritante" típica tua…_

Irritante ao ponto de adivinhar os meus pensamentos.

_Agora eu vou dizer o verdadeiro motivo porque te estou a escrever uma carta em vez de te telefonar. Sabes… escrever cartas é mais romântico! Mas tenho a certeza que tu desconheces a palavra "romântico"!_

Mais romântico? Da é mais trabalho! E sim, eu sei o que é ser romântico. Apenas não sou isso quando estou contigo.

_Então é assim…_

_A Kurenai decidiu fazer uma festa em nossa honra (a equipa de patinagem no gelo) e numa sexta-feira convidou um montão de gente para a casa dela. Correcção, casarão. Aquele sítio é enorme! Nunca tinha visto uma casa como aquela. Nem sequer a tua é tão grande, mor. Pelos vistos existe gente mais rica que tu! _

Não! Não há gente mais rica que eu.

_Oh… desculpa. Eu sei que não gostas que digam que há gente mais rica que tu! _

_Sorry!_

Eu não acredito que ela pediu desculpas. É tão boazinha….

_Mas bem… então fomos para a piscina. A equipa, os rapazes, os nossos amigos e muita gente desconhecida. Numa dessas cara desconhecidas estava uma rapariga loira, com olhos azuis. Ela chamava-se Ino. Um nome tal como os outros se o ultimo nome dela não fosse Yamanaka. Eu até ao dia da festa nem sabia que essa rapariga existia! Mas tu não deves concordar comigo, pois não?_

Oh merda! Ino… Aposto que no resto da carta ela deve pedir desculpa por ter ido a França com a mãe. Não tenho com o que me preocupar. A Ino tem neurónios que cheguem para fugir da Sakura, não lhe deve ter acontecido nada. Vamos ver o que a rosada diz.

_Depois de bebermos uns quantos copos ela acabou por me falar num tal rapaz moreno que ela conheceu no verão. No Verão de 2009! Aquele Verão, aquele que eu foi passar em França com a minha mãe! Ela disse-me que durante três meses tinham sido o casal mais feliz de sempre. Disse que nunca na vida tinha tido um namorado como aqueles!_

Ela não lhe disse como se chamava o namorado! Ainda bem!

_Isso não é tão querido? Um romance de verão! Eu fiquei tão emocionada que lhe perguntei o nome do rapaz. Ela disse depois de um suspiro, um longo e terno! -Uchiiiiihhhhaaaa!" _

_A primeira imagem que me veio a cabeça foi logo o Itachi. _

Ufa!

_Lembras-te? O teu irmão podre de bom? Aquele que todas as raparigas acham tããããooo lindo!_

Mas desde quando é que a minha namorada elogia o idiota do meu irmão que sempre foi melhor que eu?

_Continuamos a nossa conversa. Eu não disse nada sobre o Itachi ser teu irmão…Pense que se o Itachi não falou de nós era porque a miúda devia ser apenas uma diversão. Sabes como é o Itachi… tão formal, tão ATRAENTE!_

Atraente! Ela precisa é de óculos. O Itachi nem nu é atraente. Acreditem, já vi e não presta!

_Mais logo juntou-se a nós uma morena que usava um decote dão grande que parecia uma ****. Mas ela sorriu de uma forma tão querida que esqueci esse pensamento. SABES EU NÃO GOSTO DE JULGAR AS PESSOAS! _

_Ela chamava-se Kin._

Ooo! Por favor que a Kin tenha usado a inteligência e que não tenha sido mutilada pela loca da minha namorada.

_Era tão atraente e madura…. Metia inveja! Mas eu sabia que te TINHA a ti! A Kin falou-nos sobre uma relação antiga sua. Uma relação passada no Inverno de 2008. Aquele Inverno em que eu e a equipa fomos para o Canada treinar!_

_Disse que tinha passado as melhores noites da sua vida com um Uchiha. Que coincidência! Pelos vistos, a tua família tem muitos rapazes giros. Eu pensei logo no Madara. Com aquele cabelo negro como a noite qualquer mulher lhe cairia aos pés. _

Não acredito que me safei! Ainda bem que o Madara existe. Mas apesar de existir ele não é nada como ela o descreveu.

_A conversa demorou-se e no fim da festa trocamos os números de telefone. Na segunda-feira a tarde convidei as minhas novas amigas para a minha casa. Fomos para a sala tomar um café e falar entre mulheres! Só que sabes meu amor, a minha sala tem aquela grande foto nossa tirada no parque de estacionamento, mesmo ao lado do teu querido carro vermelho, INCONFUNDIVEL!_

Agora sim estou tramado! Ela vai perceber. Seguem-se as desculpas e os pedidos para voltar.

_Como somos três mulheres inteligentes apercebemos logo e as três chamamos ao mesmo tempo por ti, só que como nomes diferentes!_

_Kin: - Filho da ****!_

_Ino: - Cab***_

_Sakura: - Teme!_

Até me esqueci que a Kin e a Ino não sabiam que eu tinha um anamorada. Ups! Mas também nãoo era preciso sem tão agressivas!

_GOSTASTE?_

Não! Que pergunta estúpida. Vá lá, começa de uma vez por todas com as desculpas…

_De certeza que não seu Uchiha desagradável, que toma banho de perfume só para disfarçar o cheiro de neurónios queimados. ÉS UMA VERGONHA PARA A TUA FAMILIA. O ITACHI É TÃO MELHOR QUE TU! SUA ABERAÇÃO! FRASCO DE ESPERMATOZOIDES AMBULANTE! _

_Nunca mais voltes a tentar falar com alguma de nós! Ohhh, SIM! Quem esteve a escrever este tempo todo a carta não foi só eu, a Sakura a Ino e a Kin sempre apoiaram e tivemos as três de nos conter para não te manarmos de volta para o sítio de onde vieste!_

_SASUKE VAI TRATARTE! (curar-te nunca vais conseguir, seu deficiente)_

_Com muito ódio e muitos socos dirigidos a tua foto: Sakura, Ino e Kin!_

_Desejamos-te o pior e que nunca nos escrevas._

_Morre definitivamente! Adeus!_

_P.S: Quando voltares vai ter de te habituar em ver o teu querido apartamento luxuoso remodelado da forma adequada para um estúpido como tu! E quando perguntares ai Itachi porque nós deu a chave ele vai dar-te um soco. O ITACHI É O MAIOR!_

_P.S.S: Acho que por engano publiquei uma foto tua quando eras pequeno a vomitar enquanto estavas a brincar com as Barbeis. Foi o Madara que me ofereceu essa foto! Tu realmente metes nojo até em bebé!_

Não há pedidos de desculpa. Há ameaças de mortes. Estúpido Itachi. Pobre apartamento!

Levantei-me da cadeira e foi a correr para o elevador. Ouvi a secretaria a perguntar o que aconteceu só teve tempo de dizer:

-Volto para a semana! – Antes das portas se fecharem. Quando cheguei a o aeroporto eram hora do almoço. Estava cheio de fome por isso almocei algo rápido no café e foi a correr comprar um bilhete a ultima da hora. O maldito foi caro, mas eu tinha de chegar o mais rápido possível.

Cheguei a Konoha no dia seguinte. Foi uma desgraça! Dormi mal. Só vi o meu apartamento a ser vandalizado e destruído. Aaaaaa!

Demorei um eternidade ate chegar ao apartamento. Teve medo de abrir a porta.

Lentamente meti a chave na fechadura e a porta abriu-se sozinha. Um cenário de terror. Tudo partido. Os quadros tinham a tela rasgada a minha TV tinha um XD escrito com tinta no ecrã gigante. O sofá pareci arranhado por milhares de gatos e o bar estava vazio. Imagino que tenham esvaziado o bar antes de começarem as remodelações.

Fechei a porta! Não conseguia olhar mais. Até acho que vi algo queimado. Subi as escadas para o andar seguinte. Bati a porta do meu irmão. O culpado por lhes ter dado a chave. Ele abriu a porta sonolento e mal me viu, riu-se:

-HAHA! Já viste o que as miúdas fizeram no teu querido apartamento?

-Desgraçado! - foi para a frente a minha intenção era empurrado. Mas como sempre Itachi foi mais rápido e deu-me um soco no meio da cara.

-Foram elas que pediram esse! – Endireitou-se e eu meti a mão na cara para fazer o sangue parar. Quando do nada senti um outro soco a acertar-me em cheio na barriga. – E este foi por mim!

-Auuuu! - Cai de joelhos no chão. O meu irmão fechou a porta e eu sentei-me no chão.

Itachi humilhou-me! OUTRA VEZ! Ele deixar-me ferido já eu estava acostumado mas… Sakura humilhar-me? Isso nunca me passou pela cabeça.

No dias seguinte sai do hotel (pois dormi sozinho num, porque era impossível dormir no meu apartamento, já que a coisa que eu vi queimada era a minha cama) e foi para um restaurante. Sentei-me e do outro lado da sala vi uma cabeça rosa.

-Sakura!

Estava acompanhada. Um ruivo. Ela viu-me e sorriu sadicamente enquanto levantava o copo na minha direcção. Depois beijou o ruivo e eu sai dali para foram. Sakura venceu-me e eu perdi. Perdi para ela! Nunca pensei que isso fosse possível.

Olá! Aqui esta a continuação da fic. Espero que tenham gostado.

Por favor comentem! Deixem a vossa opinião para eu poder melhorar! PLZ!

Obrigada por lerem!

P.S: Obrigada a ReshaAngel por me ter encorajado a escrever a continuação!

BJ


	2. Chapter 2

2º Parte. Aqui esta ela.

As personagens não me pertencem.

Narrado por Sakura.

Já passaram três dias desde que mandamos a carta para Sasuke. Mandamos a carta sexta-feira. Deve chegar na segunda. Porque acho que os correios não funcionam no fim-de-semana. Depois de destruirmos o apartamento do Sasuke eu, a Ino e a Kin decidimos embebedar ate desmaiarmos.

Conseguimos acabar com o bar do Uchiha falhado enquanto víamos a cama dele arder. A Ino só para ser malvada deitou uma garrafa de uma bebida qualquer por cima da cama para ver se aquilo queimava logo. Ate que funcionou! Aquela p*** de cama ardeu em menos de 15 minutos. O que me leva a pensar…. Nos bebemos aquilo tudo todo em menos de 15 minutos?

Podia ficar preocupada…. Se fosse eu a pagar, mas como era tudo daquele aborto falhado, conhecido como Sasuke… que se lixe! Abri outra garrafa de vodka e comecei a pensar, não sei se era obra do álcool ou simplesmente os meus neurónios estavam a dar sinais de vidas mas, decidi que a melhor forma de esquecer Sasuke era conhecer outra pessoa.

Como é que eu ia encontrar alguém? Foi essa a minha grande dúvida. Especialmente porque ainda estava deitada no chão com as minhas duas novas amigas.

Ino percebeu que a cama já tinha queimado e que se não apagássemos a chama íamos morrer queimadas.

-Morrer queimada na casa do falhado? – Gritou Kin enjoada. – Sakura vai-la procurar alguma cena para…

E foi só isso que ela disse. Deixou a cabeça cair e acho que adormeceu. Também pode ter desmaiado, mas tanto faz.

-E com o que que eu apago o fogo? – Tinha de perguntar. A única coisa de que me lembrava era de meter areia para cima da cama mas não me parecia que Sasuke fizesse as suas necessidades numa caixa com areia, tipo os gatos….. Ate podia fazer. Animal como ele é….

-E que tal isto? – Vi Ino deitar um liquido qualquer para cima da chama. Mas o fogo ficou mais forte.

-O que era aquilo?

-Não faço a mais pálida ideia… estava no chão.

Olhei para o chão a única coisa que havia era garrafas vazias de bebidas. Mesmo loira. Deitou álcool para a chama.

-Vai pedir ajuda ao irmão podre de bom do aspirante a Emo! – Ino bêbada fica com cara de drogada, o que é assustador. Porque acho que descobri que tenho medo dos drogados!

Esse medo deve ter aparecido agora porque eu não tinha medo do Sasuke e…. Ele era o maior toxicodependente da face da Terra. Mas enfim….

Eu fui pedir ajuda ao Itachi. Estava bêbada o suficiente para usar o elevador. Quando estou sóbria, para ir a casa do Itachi da casa do Sasuke vou pelas escadas. É só um andar. O álcool acorda os meus neurónios…

Quando cheguei bati a porta e um loiro esquisito com cara de parvo abriu a porta. Eu devia estar com cara de bicho-do-mato porque ele só disse:

-Itachi! Esta aqui a namorada da tua fotocopia! – E depois foi-se. Deixou-me ali sozinha na porta. Do lado de dentro ouvi o Itachi a dizer "Sasuke não é fotocópia minha nenhuma…" Pois não, tu és bem melhor! Obviamente que não disse isso em voz alta.

Por fim Itachi chegou a porta e…. Não trazia camisola. Estava ali. Parado. A minha frente. Sem camisola.

Mas que pena! (estava a ser sarcástica)

-Então Sakura. Que foi?

-Os seus abdominais são bem melhores do que os do seu irmão. - Aaaaaa! Não era suposto dizer isso. Bebida estúpida. Já não bebo mais. ….. Se calhar isso é ma ideia. Preciso da bebida para acordar os meus neurónios.

-Obrigada!

-De nada. – Eu sou tão anormal. Devia ir tratar-me!

-Porque veio ate aqui? Só para dizer que sou giro? É que isso já eu sei.

-Eu e as meninas precisamos de algo para apagarmos o fogo…..

-Fogo! O que vocês queimaram? – alguém gritou de dentro do apartamento.

- A minha cabeça esta quase a explodir agradecia que te calasses sua sirene ambulante! – Ser ma educada com os amigos do Itachi nunca foi o meu passatempo mas a minha cabeça estava quase a explodir!

-Sirene que? – Um ruivo, também sem camisola apareceu a minha frente. EU ACABEI DE CHAMAR SIRENE AMBULANTE A ESTE PEDAÇO DE MAU CAMINHO? – Sirene que, diz lá!

-Sirene ambulante, idiota. Estas cada vez mais surdo! – Ainda bem que Itachi respondeu porque eu aqui estou a babar feita anormal. Não é para menos, o Itachi super podre de bom e o amigo igualmente sexy estão parados a minha frente sem camisola! Pensando bem… o loiro que abriu a porta estava sem camisola também… será que… nããããooo…. Mas…

-Vocês estão numa cena qualquer de gays? – ups! Bebida estúpida!

-NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOOOO! – Gritaram os dois ao mesmo tempo. RAIOS! A minha cabeça…

-Pois é que estão sem camisola e eu estou bêbada por isso o meu cérebro pensou que…. – Respirei fundo. Não podia desmaiar ali. A bebida e aqueles os dois sem camisola….. – Bem, não importa! Sabem como apagar uma cama que esta a arder?

Eles ficaram a olhar para mim com cara de deficientes. Com a boca aberta e depois o Itachi partiu-se a rir.

-HHAHAHAHAHAHHAAAA! Queimaram a cama dele! – Pois Itachi agradeço que continues a gritar a minha cabeça não esta mal nem nada.

-A vingança das mulheres é perigosa! – Mas será que eles vão responder?

-Pois, pois. Muito giro e tal… mas será que podem ajudar-me a apagar aquela cama?

-Sim claro! – enquanto ainda ria feita hiena com vontade de ir a casa de banho Itachi entrou para o apartamento e voltou com um daqueles extintores vermelhos. Estendeu os braços para eu agarrar mas:

-Tu achas mesmo que eu. Neste estado. Vou conseguir levar isso ate a cama do bebedor de lixívia do teu irmão? – Podes ser muito giro Itachi mas os teus neurónios estão K.O. Quando disse a coisa da lixívia o ruivo partiu-se a rir também. Cambada de bestas podres de boas!

-Se calhar não…

-Waw és uma luz cintilante na baia da estupidez por teres conseguido perceber isso sozinho, Itachi! – Desta fez quem se partiu a rir foi eu. O ruivo era engraçado!

-Ta bem senhor eu tenho piada! Podes levar isso para o apartamento do meu irmão.. Já que és assim tão melhor que eu! – Passou o extintor para o ruivo e entrou fechou-nos a porta na cara. Itachi mal humorado, fica sexy!

-Vamos lá apagar aquilo.

Eu e o ruivo, Sasori fomos ate lá abaixo e ele apagou o fogo. As cinzas pareciam vomito. Porque estavam misturadas com aquele liquido que apagava o fogo. Eu olhei para a porcaria e disse:

-Parece a cara do Sasuke.

-É igualzinha! – Olhem só! A Kin acordou.

Depois disto nós as miúdas fomos para casa e o deus grego voltou lá para cima. Eu passei o fim-de-semana todo mal disposta. Estúpida bebida! Estúpido Sasuke! Sasori podre de bom!

Esse foi o meu fim-de-semana, sempre a repetir estas simples frases.

Na segunda-feira teve de aturar a Kurenai a gritar comigo porque eu não estava a saltar como deve ser nos treinos. Mulher mal-humorada. Ainda bem que quando sai do treino recebi o melhor telefonema da minha vida. Não gente! Não era o Brad Pitt a dizer que ia deixar a Angelina para fugir comigo! … Infelizmente! Ele não sabe o que perde.

-Olá!

_-Olá, Sakura! É o Sasori. _– É obvio que fiquei super feliz. Quase a cair das escadas depois de saber quem ligou, mas feliz. –_ Sabes... Aquele a quem chamaste sirene ambulante!_

-Sim, eu sei quem és! – Como é que podia esquecer….

_-O Itachi deu-me o teu numero. Espero que não te importes._

-Não. Não me importo.

-_Ainda bem! Aaa…Bem. Eu queria perguntar-te se amanha querias almoçar comigo. _

Almoçar contigo? Eu não quero almoçar contigo! Eu quero é almoçar-te!

Obviamente não lhe disse isso. Foi simpática e respondi como uma pessoa normal.

-Adoraria! – Acho que ate pelo telemóvel ele apercebeu-se que eu estava a babar-me. Não tenho culpa que a minha definição do "normal" seja anormal.

_-Então vemo-nos no restaurante Te mataré, Ramirez. Aquele novo que abriu a pouco tempo._

-Ok!

Vou ter um encontro num restaurante chamado vou-te matar Ramirez! Bastante estranho mas que se lixe. Vai lá estar o Sasori !

Passei a manha toda a escolher a roupa. Não que eu pensasse que podia ser a próxima namorada do Sasori mas…. Ele é H.O.T. E eu vou precisar de levar um balde comigo para ver se não vou inundar aquele restaurante. Porque sou capaz de apostar que me vou babar.

Quando cheguei ao restaurante Sasori esperava por mim na mesa, já sentado. Eu acabei +por vestir umas calças de ganga justas e claras com uma T-shirt branca com detalhes prateados. Usei umas pulseiras douradas e desta vez deixei a minha tatuagem do pulo a mostra. Quando saia com Sasuke ele dizia para a tapar, porque era parva. Sim realmente uma tatuagem com o Pinóquio marionete não era muito maduro mas eu achava piada.

Sentamo-nos e o Sasori foi muito SIMPATICO. Conversamos sobre muitas coisas até que ele viu a tatuagem.

-Uma marionete! – Credo! O moço parecia uma criança no Natal quando recebe o presente. Parecia feliz….

-Gostas?

-Eu adora marionetes! – Estranhooooo!

Passamos o resto do almoço a conversar. Descobri que o Sasori odiava Sasuke também. Mas por outros motivos.

Pois realmente era impossível Sasori odiar Sasuke porque foi traído…. Impossível, não! Mas difícil sim!

Quando estávamos mais ou menos prestes a sair-mos adivinhem quem eu vi?

O frasco de espermatozóides ambulante chamado Sasuke!

Olhava para mim como se eu fosse um fantasma. A minha segunda vingança estava a caminho.

Peguei no me copo, mostrei o meu sorriso mais sádico e beijei Sasori.

Acreditem, eu não era capas de beijar um homem só para me vingar. Realmente gostava do Sasori. Só acelerei as coisas. E ainda bem que o fez! Sasori beija muito melhor do que aquele….

Orangotango!

Depois do beijo olhei para Sasori. Este parecia surpreendido mas feliz! Antes de ele me beijar reparei que o Sasuke já tinha saído.

Pela primeira vez, ele perdeu e foi eu que ganhei.

O sabor da vitória é mesmo doce…. Ou será que são os lábios do Sasori?

Não interessa. O que importa é que Sasuke perdeu e que eu vou amar passar o meu tempo com este ruivo adorável que beija bem que se farta!

Olá!

Espero que tenham gostado do 2º capítulo!

Comentem por favor! Para saber a vossa opinião sobre a historia e para poder melhorar!

Maah. Sakura Chinchila muito obrigada por comentar!

Obrigado por lerem!

BJS


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto não me pretende!

Capitulo narrado por Sasuke!

*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Depois de ver aquela cena no restaurante. A Sakura e aquele ruivo…. Fiquei enjoado. Andei as voltas pela cidade. Vi algumas miúdas que antes costumavam cair aos meus pés… agora tinham namorados. E que namorados. Nunca vi homens tão feios. Quero dizer. Por amor de Deus! Sempre pensei que Tenten arranjasse bem melhor do que aquela… aquela alface andante.

Sim é assim que aquele anormal, Lee devia ser chamado alface andante. Quero dizer, QUEM NO SEU PERFEITO JUIZO ANDA COMPLETAMENTE VESTIDO DE VERDE?

Ahhh! Ter perdido para Sakura anda mesmo a fazer-me mal. Passeia a tarde inteira a delirar por esta cidade, cheguei a importar-me com a roupa que uma anormal vestia… Preciso mesmo de uma bebida! Sim é isso! Uma bebida bem forte!

Entrei num bar que conhecia bastante bem. Costumava andar por ali com o Naruto. Ou melhor, costumava entrar em coma alcoólica por ai com o Naruto. Mas isso são detalhes.

Sentei-me no bar e teve de aguentar uma ruiva, dizia chamar-se Karin. Que mulher feia! Preferia passar a noite ao lado da alface. Mas para a minha sorte alguém veio salvar-me. Quando a vi, pensei que ia levar a porrada da minha vida! Porque … bem… Kin tem cinturão negro no carate. O que a torna bastante ágil em certas ocasiões, se é que me entendem…

-Olá Sasuke! - Disse ela ao aproximar-se de mim. A minha morte é mesmo sexy.

-Kin! – Disse num tom de surpresa. Ainda não estava morto. Estranho! Mais vale aproveitar. – Já vi o que tu e as tuas novas amigas fizeram…

-Sim Sasuke! Acho que mercais… - Mulheres! Não percebem que nós homens precisamos de diversão variada. – Mas depois fiquei arrependida. – Arrependida? Esperem lá! Ela ficou arrependida por ter feito aquilo. Ela deve gostar mesmo de mim.

-A serio?

-A serio, Sasuke! Quando te vi agora percebi que tenho saudades tuas. – Ela parecia sincera. Pelos vistos hoje não passarei a noite sozinho…

-Então devias demonstrar essa tua saudade. – eu não seria humano se não me aproveitasse desta oportunidade como devia ser.

-Isso nunca foi problema.

Andamos juntos pelas escadas que levavam ao telhado. Kin dizia que seria muito melhor assim. Ao chegarmos, abri a porta e pus os pés no telhado. Entretanto a Kin ficou parada na porta.

-Não me digas que mudaste de ideias.

-Nunca! Mas seria muito mais giro se tivéssemos alguma bebida. Tipo champanhe. – Sim realmente ela tinha razão. Álcool faz sempre falta! – Eu vou buscar! Entretanto podes ir despindo…

Ela falou com uma voz rouca e extremamente sexy. Eu segui as ordens dela, afinal faria de tudo para não passar uma noite sozinho. E ainda para mais, eu adoro a companhia da Kin.

Depois de me ter liberto das minhas roupas ouvi um barulho vindo da porta. Kin estava ali parada com a garrafa na mão. Não, espera… Aquilo não era garrafa nenhuma! Aquilo eram as minhas roupas! NNNNNNNNÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOOOOOOOOO!

Ela fechou a porta com um barulho forte e eu fiquei preso no telhado de um bar completamente nu!

A minha vida é uma droga!

E agora? Eu não posso ficar aqui para sempre. Sem roupa ainda por cima!

Seria uma tragédia. Eu mumificaria e no futuro eles descobrirão o meu corpo, muito bem conservada e seguindo o meu modelo criarão bonecos sex*****!

Isso seria grave! Muito grave porque assim, nunca receberei credito nenhum!

AAAAAAAAAAHHH! Estar aqui esta a fazer-me mal! Muito mal!

O meu telemóvel? Com um pouco de sorte ele ainda esta aqui.

Corri na direcção onde estava o meu telemóvel. Ele…. ESTAVA LÁ!

Ai que felicidade!

Agora, a quem raios vou ligar para me vir buscar?

Itachi? Não! Esse iria filmar e meter a minha gravação na Net!

Madara? Não, não! Esse não! Ele chamaria todos os meus inimigos para me verem ao vivo, em directo e em exclusivo!

Naruto? Sim esse serve.

Encontrei o número dele e liguei.

_-Sim?_

-Naruto! Ainda bem que respondes! É o Sasuke! Preciso que me ajudes.

_-O que? Quem?_

-O Sasuke idiota!

_-Aaaa, Sasuke o idiota! Claro. O que queres?_

- Idiota é o teu cu!

-_Cu é o que tu tens em vez de cara!_

-Acabei de descobrir que sou igual a ti!

_-Vá Sasuke o que que tu queres?_

_-_Que me venhas buscar.

_-QUERES QUE EU VA A AMERICA? – _Meu Deus como ele é anormal!

-Não estúpido! Eu estou no telhado daquele bar… Ocean! É esse o nome do bar! Vem buscar-me! E traz alguma roupa…

_-Porque que precisas de roupa?_

_-_Ehhh…Ehh… é que….é que… eu estou nu aqui em cima….

-_HAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA! És mesmo besta!_

-Vens me buscar?

_-Talvez._

Ele desligou-me na cara! Eu espero bem que ele me venha buscar! Espero bem que sim! Não quero morrer aqui, neste estado!

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Olá gente! O que acharam?

Gostaram ou odiaram? Comentem para que eu saiba e para que melhore PLZ!

Será que Naruto vai buscar Sasuke? Comentem, se querem que o loiro salve o dia ou se não quiserem! Conforme a vossa decisão a fic continua!

E também comentem para dizerem quem querem que seja o narrador do próximo cap!

Obrigada por lerem!

BJX


	4. Chapter 4

As personagens não me pertencem.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Eu esperei. Esperei. Esperei. Esperei mais.

-PORQUE QUE AQUELA IDIOTA NÃO APARECE?

-Se me voltares a chamar idiota, vou-me embora.

Naruto estava ali parado na porta. O desgraçado demorou séculos! Só espero que traga roupa de jeito, que não seja laranja.

-Sasuke, eu sempre foi um pouco para o burro…

-UM POUCO? Tu sempre foste é muito burro, isso sim!

-Eu já disse que se continuares a ser mal agradecido vou-me embora.

-Pronto ok! O que ias dizer?

-Porque estas aqui, ainda por cima nu?

-Aaaaaaa….a Sakura e as minhas aventuras vingaram-se…e…- parei de falar e olhei para Naruto. Como é que seria possível ele não saber de nada? Afinal , ele é o melhor amigo da Sakura…

-Sim idiota eu já sei a história! És um verdadeiro babuíno.

-Babuíno?

-Não me lembrei de mais nada.

Ele estendeu-me a roupa. Se ele era o melhor amido da Sakura porque me estava a ajudar. Supostamente deveria odiar-me, porque trai a confiança da amiga dele, deixei-a moça sofrer e tal…. Qual era a dele?

Anormal como o Naruto é nem se deve ter-se esquecido de se vingar! Típico!

Vesti a roupa que a besta trouxe e desci as escadas.

-Sasuke, acho melhor voltares para a América. É que se ficares aqui, acho que vais acabar bem pior…

-Pois Naruto, eu já cheguei a esta conclusão. Mas o meu bilhete de avião é só para o Sábado…

-Ah mas não te preocupes Sasuke! - Ele esta a assustar-me. Assustar-me muito Eu tenho um bilhete aqui, directamente para a América! – Ele estendeu-me um pedaço de papel. Era um bilhete 1ª classe para a América com partida daqui a três horas.

-Naruto, porque andas com um bilhete de avião nos bolsos?

-Para prevenir…ora essa!

Ele é tão anormal que nem sequer vale a pena comentar. Aceitei o bilhete e ele deu-me boleia ate ao aeroporto.

Então lá foi eu, na 2ª classe onde toda a gente estava vestida de fatinho e tudo. Muito bem arranjadinha.

Todos olhavam para mim como se eu fosse um fugitivo qualquer, a maior parte ria baixinho. Eu pensei que deviam ser todos locos. Não dei importância. Mas só me apercebi porque estavam eles a rirem quando chegue a minha querida casa e tirei a camisola que Naruto me deu.

Nas costas estava a minha foto todo nu que alguém, provavelmente Kin tirou no bar Ocean. Por baixo tinha as assinaturas da Sakura, Ino e Kin, dizia: "Vai para o c****!"

Ou seja: EU ANDEI COM ESTA P**A DE CAMISOLA POR TODA A MINHA CIDADE, NO AVIÃO, NO AEROPORTO E EM SABE-SE LA QUE SITIO?

Mas que desastre!

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Oi gente!

Desculpem por este fim parvinho! Mas é que como ninguém andava a comentar a fic decidir por fim a este projecto e concentrar-me numa outra fic minha. Será uma SasuSaku romance!

Espero que tenham gostado desta fic!

Volto a pedir por favor que comentem! Por favor!

Obrigada por lerem!

BJX


End file.
